This invention relates to packages for cut flowers, such as gerberas.
In the past, cut flowers such as gerberas have been supported for display and sale by a card having stem receiving holes through which the stems are threaded to allow the stems to lic substantially in the plane of the card. It is common for cut flowers supported in this way to be stacked during handling and transport, and this often results in the flowers and stems being damaged since the flowers are essentially unprotected and the stems could be damaged due to the rigid nature of the card. Typically, about 10% of the flowers are damaged in this way leading to significant losses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved package for cut flowers in which the above problems are at least ameliorated.
The invention provides a package for cut flowers comprising a supporting sleeve having opposed sides with upper and lower edges, at least one pair of slots in the upper edges of opposed sides of the sleeve, and a cut flower supporting card having openings adapted to receive the stems of the cut flowers, said card being formed with shaped means at its sides which engage the slots to suspend the card within the sleeve to thereby support and protect the cut flowers.
In a preferred embodiment, the package includes a multiplicity of cards and associated spaced pairs of slots arranged to support the cut flowers with the flower heads spaced from each other to reduce damage during transportation and handling. The shaped means includes shaped lugs including slots for engaging the base of each side slot to locate and support the card.
The supporting sleeve is preferably mounted on a ventilated container capable of holding water so that the stems of the cut flowers are able to be immersed in the water. A ventilated lid preferably closes the top end of the sleeve to form an enclosed package for transporting the cut flowers.